


I will find you.

by PassionPhantom



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: Glenn Rhee faces his end but makes a solemn vow to his wife and unborn child that he does not break.





	

I will find you.  
Maggie…  
I will find you.  
I will be there.  
I will watch over you.  
I will be there,  
For you, the group and especially our son.

Just know that I am here with you always.  
Somewhere I will exist.  
Enduring it all for you.  
Fighting to be there for you.  
My...  
"Maggie."

With the second to third and fourth harsh blow, everything goes black…

Glenn Rhee awakes in the silver realms of the afterlife and immediately begins his search.


End file.
